CREO QUE YA ES TIEMPO
by miss potter-black
Summary: De regreso! Lamento la tardanza. AU. El romance de mi pareja favorita despues de la guerra contra Voldemort. RonHermione, la pareja perfecta. Mucho lemon. Capitulo 6!RHr....
1. Inicio de las vaciones

_Creo que ya es tiempo_

_Capitulo 1. Inicio de las vacaciones_

Hogwarts aún no había abierto, los profesores decidieron retrasar su apertura para dejar descansar a los estudiantes y permitirles estar con sus familias después del final de la guerra y el esfuerzo de muchos magos.

Sí. Finalmente, una de las guerras más largas y cansadas en la historia de los magos había llegado a su fin. El héroe por su puesto había sido Harry Potter con la indispensable ayuda de Ron y Hermione. A sus 17 años ya habían recibido la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

La guerra duro un menos de lo que se creía. Harry empezó su búsqueda de los horrocruxes en julio y a principio de octubre, guiado por las enseñanzas de amor de Dumbledore, todo había terminado. Harry y sus amigos estaban felices de al fin tener vidas normales y de volver a la escuela, pues no querían quedar atrasados. Para que al salir pudieran convertirse en lo que más anhelaban: aurores. Sabían que aún quedaban muchos seguidores de Voldemort en el mundo dispuestos a vengar la muerte de su maestro.

La escuela abriría en tres semanas. Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione se quedarían con Ron en la Madriguera a disfrutar lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Harry ya era mayor de edad y los Weasley habían aceptado que viviera con ellos un tiempo.

Harry y Ron dormían en la misma habitación. Hermione entro todavía en pijama y los contemplo mientras dormían. Los dos siempre habían dormido en posiciones un poco extrañas. _Incluso roncan al mismo tiempo jaja_-pensó Hermione.

Siguió mirando un rato a los 2 hombres que más apreciaba en el mundo. Era verdad ahora eran hombres. Miró a Harry y se sintió tan orgullosa de el, por el valor y el coraje que ningún otro hombre tenía. Luego miro a Ron y si saber porque quiso reírse, eran tan infantil, pero a la vez tan tierno cuando se equivocaba y ella sabía que Ron daría la vida por cualquiera de los dos. Se quedo un largo rato contemplando el cabello desordenado y rojizo de Ron, y luego admiro su cara morena llena de pecas que le daban un aspecto inocente. De pronto sin saber porque dio un largo suspiro.

Esto hizo que los 2 amigos se movieran un poco en sus camas. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y noto que Hermione estaba en la habitación aún cuando no traía sus lentes. Los buscó en el buró, se los puso pudo verla mejor. Le sonrío, era el primer día de su descanso y se sentía muy feliz. Hermione también le sonrió, se sentó en la cama de Harry, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto sorprendió un poco a Harry pero abrazó también a Hermione.

Hermione lo soltó y dijo sin emitir ningún sonido dijo -_buenos días-. _Volteo a ver a Ron que seguía profundamente dormido con la boca abierta. Volvió a ver a Harry y se llevó un dedo a la boca para que no dijera nada. Se levanto y fue hacia la cama de Ron, se quedo parada un momento enfrente de su cama queriendo imaginar que cara pondría Ron al hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Harry vio como tomo impulso como si fuera a echarse un clavado, y eso fue precisamente los que hizo. Se aventó sobre Ron, este se despertó de golpe y pego un grito:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- grito al mismo tiempo que se movía asustado.

Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Ron trataba de entender que había pasado. Miro a todos lados y encontró a Hermione en la cama a su lado sonriéndole. Ron se quedo mirándola y respirando agitadamente. Si en algún momento había sentido coraje contra aquel que lo había despertado tan bruscamente, ahora eso había desaparecido. Los ojos de Ron y Hermione se encontraron y se perdieron uno dentro del otro. Sus miradas cambiaron ya ahora estaban serias. Dejaron de sentir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluso las risa de Harry. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en le estomago y Ron un calorcito que invadió su cara. De pronto volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba boxers y una camiseta delgada y sin mangas. El calor y la vergüenza se hicieron notar en su roja cara. Así que se tapo lo más que pudo con las sabanas.

Hermione también rió un poco al notar su vergüenza. Harry finalmente termino de reír.

-Buenas días Ron-dijo Harry sonriéndole- ya era hora de que te levantaras.

-_Buenos días Harry_- dijo Ron casi murmurando.

-Mira Harry tu no digas nada-dijo Hermione- que tú también estabas bien dormido hace unos minutos. Yo llevo un buen rato esperando a que se levanten, par de flojos.

Harry se hizo el digno y salio del cuarto rumbo al baño-ahora vengo- dijo mientras salía.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione, quien le sonreía.

-Bueno días Hermione- le dijo aún con la cara roja y murmurando.

-Bueno días Ron- dijo Hermione también en un susurro como burlándose. Y como había hecho antes con Harry, lo abrazó cariñosamente. Ron se quedo como tieso, pero cuando Hermione le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla se tranquilizó también rodeo a Hermione con sus brazos. En ese momento los dos volvieron a sentir el cosquilleo en sus cuerpos.

El abrazo era diferente al que le había dado a Harry. Se quedaron así unos momentos. Hermione nunca había sentido tan cerca el cuerpo de Ron que era ya el de un hombre.

Tampoco Ron había sentido así de cerca de Hermione, ya no era tan delgada como antes aunque a Ron le costaba trabajo admitirlo le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de mujer bien desarrollado de Hermione.

Al mismo tiempo ambos se apretaron más para sentirse mejor, incluso suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Escucharon los pasos de Harry volviendo a la habitación y se separaron al instante. Se quedaron viéndose y desviaron su mirada avergonzados.

Harry entro y volvió a tumbarse en la cama bocabajo.

-Harry!!! No te vuelvas a dormir!!!-le regaño Hermione. Lo empujo y casi lo tira de la cama.

-Ey!! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry divertido-Bueno…hoy es el primer día de nuestro bien merecido descanso. Espero que estos últimos días sean los mejores. Porque cuando regresemos a Hogwarts no vamos a hacer otra cosa que trabajar y estudiar.

-¿A si?- pregunto Hermione arqueando la ceja- y ¿Desde cuando tu y Ron son tan estudiosos y responsables?-

-Todavia no lo somos- dijo Ron- eso será dentro de tres semanas. Jajajaja.

-Creo que si yo quiero dormir un poco más lo haré!!!- dijo Harry, se volteo y quedo tapado por las sábanas.

Hermione lo miro con reproche. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir miró a Ron y le dirigió una mirada con ternura. Ron también la miro sin decir nada y Hermione salio de la habitación.


	2. Lo admito

_Capitulo 2. Lo admito_

Ron se quedo quieto contemplando la puerta por donde había salido Hermione. Había vuelto a sentir ese calorcito en todo su cuerpo que sólo Hermione era capaz de provocarle. Desde que habían empezado la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, sin saber porque Ron no paraba de contemplar a Hermione. Le gustaba verla reír, le gustaba ver la totalmente concentrada, incluso cuando se enojaba (comúnmente con él) lo gustaba contemplar su cara roja la gritarle. Esas actitudes que antes provocaban eternas peleas entre ellos, ahora le parecían simplemente fascinantes. Muchas veces durante su viaje tuvieron que dormir donde pudieran, incluso al aire libre. Y cuando veía a Hermione dormida de espaldas a el a su lado sentía un impulso por rodearla con su brazo y dormir a su lado aspirando el olor de su cabello. Pero lograba contenerse, aunque algunas veces se encontraba con que en la mañana había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-Definitivamente ya no somos niños- dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible.

Sí, definitivamente habían crecido y al mismo tiempo había crecido es sentimiento que Ron creyó sentir desde que estaban en cuarto año y Ron sintió unos celos inmensos cuando vio a Hermione como pareja de Víctor Krum. Pero no sabía muy bien que significaba aquella sensación. Cuando las cosas empeoraron en sexto año porque el salía con Lavander y Hermione con Cormac, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Finalmente, durante la guerra se dio cuenta de que tenía un miedo increíble a perderla, lo cual era un riesgo inminente. Pero aún así no estaba listo para admitir, algo que era tan obvio desde hace ya muchos años.

Hasta hoy……….hoy que Hermione lo había abrazado, le había dado el beso y se acercaron para sentir sus cuerpos, hoy finalmente el pensamiento había cruzado por su mente.

-Estoy…enamorado de…Hermione- dijo al fin en su cabeza.

De pronto sintió una dicha inmensa, como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba admitir para poder estar tranquilo.

Pero casi de inmediato la dicha fue sustituida por incertidumbre. ¿Debía decírselo a Hermione? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sentiría acaso lo mismo que él? Desgraciadamente no había respuesta para ninguna para de esas preguntas.

Volteo a ver a Harry que ya estaba profundamente dormido. Creyó que sería buena idea hablar de la situación con Harry antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Decisivamente Harry era más maduro en cuanto a estas cosas. Sus relaciones amorosas habían sido mucho mejores que la única que había tenido Ron. El había salido con Cho y Ginny porque realmente las quería no por venganza o por tener a alguien a quien besar, como Ron hizo con Lavander. Estaba seguro de que Harry lo apoyaría y que lo ayudaría en lo que pidiera.

Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, busco ropa y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar encontró a Ginny hablando con Hermione, los gemelos desayunando, a Remus y Tonos en la mesa hablando con su mamá. Se sintió extraño al ver a la recién declarada dueña de su corazón. Trato de no mirarla y fue a la mesa a desayunar.

-Miren quien decidió levantarse- dijo la señora Weasley cuando lo vio sentarse a la mesa. Inmediatamente comenzó a servirle el desayuno.

Ron trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no voltear a ver a Hermione. Se quedo viendo atentamente su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Estás bien Ron?- le pregunto Lupin preocupado.

-¿Qué?-Ron salio de su mundo desconcertado- Ah, si muy bien gracias profesor Lupin.

-Ron, ya no soy tu profesor. Por favor llámame Remus.-le dijo sonriendo.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora vengo cariño-dijo Tonks dándole un beso en la boca a Remus- voy a platicar con Hermione Y Ginny- Y se levantó en dirección a ellas.

Ron pudo controlar su deseo de girar y comenzó a desayunar en silencio.

En la tarde Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny decidieron jugar un rato quiddittch.

Hermione nunca había sido una gran aficionada del quiddittch así que sólo se quedo observando.

Empezaron a jugar y Hermione veía pero distraídamente. Después se mirada se quedo en Ron que estaba jugando como guardián. La verdad es que había mejorado mucho, yo no eran tan inseguro y nervioso y era más ágil y rápido. Hermione admiraba como Ron había superado todas las burlas de sus compañeros y había llegado a convertirse en un excelente guardián.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que ya no prestaba atención al partido, sino que mantenía su mirada clavada en Ron. Comenzó a contemplar cada uno sus movimientos, sus gestos e incluso su hasta la más pequeña peca de su cara.

Se volteó bruscamente y miró al suelo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó en sus pensamientos.-Primero en la mañana me pierdo en sus ojos y cuando lo abrazó me pego a él para sentir su cuerpo. Y ahora me quedo como boba mirándolo jugar quiddittch.

Y entonces esa duda que ya la atormentaba desde hacia un tiempo volvió a cruzar por su cabeza. _¿Sentiría algo por Ron? _Ya lo había pensado desde que empezaron a pelear y Ron terminó siendo novio de Lavander y ella casi novia de Cormac. Y después en el funeral de Dumbledore que creía sentirse tan desdichada, encontró una paz inimaginable cuando Ron la abrazó para consolarla. Por un momento incluso olvido su dolor y sintió una tranquilidad y un calor que invadía su cuerpo. En el viaje y la batalla contra Voledemort se acerco a su amigo más y pudo conocerlo todavía mejor.

Lo que antes le molestaba como su testarudez, su inmadurez y su manía por contradecir todo lo que ella decía, ahora le parecía simplemente adorable. Y empezó a valorarlo como amigo hasta que se encontraba a ella misma admirándolo al dormir y se sentía feliz cuando despertaba y la mano de Ron se hallaba en su hombro.

Era hora de madurar y empezar a admitir algunas cosas. Y al igual que le sucedió a Ron un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente su cabeza:

-Estoy…enamorada de…Ron- pensó al fin. Finalmente admitió algo que llevaba tantos años dentro de ella queriendo salir

Sólo que ahora no sabía que debía hacer. ¿Decírselo? ¿O guardarlo en secreto? No sabía cuál era la opinión de Ron hacía ella. Recordó las horribles peleas que tuvieron que los mantenían sin dirigirse la palabra. Eso no la hizo sentirse muy segura. Pero recordó todas las veces que Ron había actuado como celoso. Primero de Krum, de Cormac e incluso de Harry. Esto un lugar de animarla, hizo que se sintiera insegura y con muchas dudas.

De pronto escuchó la voz de Harry muy distante:

-HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!- le gritaba casi en su cara-¡¡Oye, el partido ya acabo!!-

-¿A si?-preguntó aturdida Hermione-¿Tan pronto? ¿Quién gano?-

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto desconcertada Ginny- Llevamos más de una hora aquí-

-Es que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos- dijo Fred divertido- ¿No se dieron cuenta de su cara?-

Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada, incluso lo noto en su cara- Lo siento mucho de verdad- se disculpó mientras sentía la mirada azul de Ron en ella pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. No se arriesgaría quedarse perdida en la mirada de Ron con todos ahí.

Todos entraron a la casa. Hermione bajaba la cabeza para no mirar a Ron. De cualquier forma Ron hacía lo mismo por temor a encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione.


	3. La confesión

_Capítulo 3.__ La confesión_

Conforme pasaban los días Ron y Hermione continuaban evitándose. Pero ambos sentían que no podrían soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Hasta el clima parecía celebrar el fin de la guerra y estaba bastante caluroso para ser octubre. Gracias al trabajo de los gemelos y el señor Weasley la Madriguera ahora contaba con una pequeña alberca. El trío se había quedado sólo en la casa porque sus papás y Ginny habían ido a pasar el día y la noche e la nueva casa de los gemelos; y como hacía tanto calor decidieron nadar un rato.

Harry y Ron salieron primero y se quedaron tumbados al Sol mientras Hermione bajaba. Cuando llegó los 2 voltearon a verla y vieron que estaba envuelta en una toalla bastante cohibida.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Tiene frío?-preguntó Ron aunque era obvio que eso no era.

-No-respondió en voz baja Hermione- Lo que pasa…….. es que……… me da mucha….. pena….que me vean así-dijo al fin.

-Ay Hermione!! No inventes.-dijo Harry divertido- Tú ya nos viste a nosotros. A demás no creo que tengas algo que otra mujer no.

-¡¡Bueno!!-dijo casi gritando y cerrando los ojos-Pero cierren los ojos por favor.

Los 2 lo hicieron sin protestar. Ron la verdad estaba deseando verla ya y se sentía nervioso y ansioso por hacerlo.

Hermione sentía pena de que la viera Ron, no Harry. No le molestaba que la viera un amigo, pero Ron era alguien más especial para ella.

Respiró profundo y se quito la toalla. Cuando escucharon el sonido de la toalla caer al piso los 2 abrieron los ojos. Ron se sintió enrojecer hasta alcanzar el color de su pelo, incluso Harry se quedo con la boca medio abierta.

Hermione llevaba un bikini que no tapaba todo de color negro.

-Jeje-dijo Harry-disculpa que te lo diga Hermione pero te vez muy bien.-

-Callate- le dijo un poco enojada pero halagada.

Ron sabía que si hablaba en ese momento se declararía, así que ni abrió la boca. Pero Hermione sí noto el rojo en su cara. Ella misma se puso roja cuando vio a Ron si playera. Su cuerpo estaba bastante bien formado, desde su pecho hasta sus brazos y su abdomen. Ron también notó que el cuerpo de Hermione estaba muy bien proporcionado, desde sus piernas, sus caderas, su cinturita y…sus perfecto pechos.

Estuvieron muchas horas nadando olvidando las vergüenzas. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Hermione estaba parada en el borde, Ron llego por atrás la abrazó por la cintura para aventarse con ella al agua. El momento en que rodeo su cintura se les hizo eterno, casi podían oír el palpitar de sus corazones y como sus respiraciones se aceleraban. A Ron le encanto sentir la pequeña cintura de Hermione y a ella le encantó sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Cuando se lanzaron al agua no se separaron hasta que salieron a flote y Ron se separó despacio de ella riendo.

Empezaba a anochecer y ya no tenían tanto calor, sino un poco de frío. Los chicos se pusieron una camiseta. Hermione su puso un blusa y un pequeño short encima de su traje de baño.

Ya cuando estaba muy oscuro, Harry y Ron fueron a la cocina a buscar algo que comer y Hermione se sentó en el sillón recordando cada momento con Ron en el agua.

Harry dijo que estaba muy cansado y que iba a dormir. Ron también estaba cansado, pero quería quedarse con Hermione en el sillón aunque nadie dijera nada. Quería quedarse sólo para percibir el olor que despedía su cabello.

Ron se sentó a lado de Hermione quien tenía sus piernas sobre el sillón. Se acerco a ella lentamente y ella trató de desviar la mirada e ignorar el fuerte latido en el pecho.

Ron quiso iniciar una conversación, pero no sabía como, así que opto por dejar que su instinto lo guiara. Tomando valor, paso su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Hermione. Hemione quedó muy sorprendida ante esta acción y volteo a ver a Ron tratando de no mirar sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó muy sería.

-Perdón-se disculpó Ron- no creí que te molestara- Y empezó a retirar su brazo. Pero Hermione lo detuvo sosteniendo la muñeca del brazo con el que Ron la abrazaba.

-No-le dijo suave- esta bien. Me gusta.

Aquellas palabras aceleraron aún más el corazón de Ron y sintió que empezaba a sudar.

Hermione miró el piso. Entonces decidió ya no tomar la muñeca de Ron, en lugar de eso entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Ron apretó la mano de ella y comenzó a acariciar sus dedos.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y volteo a verlo-Ron…-lo dijo llamándolo.

Ron la volteo a ver e inevitablemente su miradas se encontraron y se perdieron en ella como ya había sucedido antes. Ron paso una mano por su cintura y la acerco a él de manera de que la cabeza de Hermione quedó recargada en su pecho. Hermione se sorprendió por esto, pero al sentir el pecho de Ron en su mejilla cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Sus respiraciones se volvieron profundas hasta que ambos llevaban el mismo ritmo.

Por alguna razón Ron sintió que no iba a volver a estar así con Hermione, está era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Tomo aire y se acerco al oído de ella.

-Te quiero mucho Hermione- dijo despacio y muy quedito.

Hermione abrió mucho lo ojos totalmente aturdida e impactada por lo que Ron acababa de decir. ¿Sería cierto? Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió la respiración caliente de Ron en su oreja.

Hermione se levantó un poco y también susurró en el oído de Ron:

-Yo también te quiero mucho- dijo suavemente. Y le dio un beso en su oído.

Ron sintió una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la oreja hasta sus pies.

Hermione se separo un poco de él y volteó hacia arriba para ver mejor la de Ron. En verdad sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo. Ron pensó que no habría palabras para decirle cuanto la amaba. Por eso acerco un poco su cara hacia la de ella hasta que sus narices casi chocaban. Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, Ron vio como el pecho de ella bajaba y subía. Se acerco más hasta quedar a 3 cm. de su boca. Hermione se sentía totalmente congelada, pero al sentir a Ron tan cerca se acerco hasta que rozó sus labios con los de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos preparándose. Finalmente sus labios se unieron, primero fue muy lentamente, sin prisas. Era un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, todo lo que habían soñado se estaba cumpliendo. Ron apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo sin soltar su cintura y su espalda, para profundizar el beso mientras atrapaba los labios de ella. Hermione puso sus manos en la cara de Ron para unirse más. Los besos eran más rápidos y profundos. Ron pasó el brazo que tenía en su espalada a su cintura y con el otro empezó acariciar la pierna de ella desde el muslo hasta la rodilla. Hermione empezó a acariciar el abdomen bien formado de Ron.

Ron quiso profundizar los besos y con la lengua trató de entrar en la boca de Hermione, ella le permitió entrar, entrelazó su lengua con la de Ron y empezaron a acariciarse más intensamente.

Ron comenzó a inclinarse sobre Hermione hasta que casi queda acostado sobre ella. Se separaron para tomar aire. Ese era el beso más delicioso que jamás habían tenido. Se quedaron viendo mientras recuperaban el aliento. No hablaban, todo lo habían dicho con sus besos. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y las entrelazaron en el aire. Hermione se quedo viendo las manos y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-Ron…-le dijo bajito-…………………tócame……

Ron se quedo helado ante esta petición. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron por la muñeca y la puso en su vientre. Pero no la dejo ahí. La fue subiendo pasando por su ombligo, sus costillas hasta que quedo muy cerca de sus pechos. Ron trago saliva. Hermione siguió e recorrido y puso la mano de Ron en uno de sus senos. Al principio Ron no sabía que hacer y no movió su mano. Pero pocos segundos después empezó a acariciarlo y a apretarlo. Hermione cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando las caricias de Ron.

Ron comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, pero necesitaba tocarla directamente. Metió la mano debajo de la blusa y acarició su seno encima del bikini. Hermione empezó a respirar profunda y entrecortadamente. Aún así Ron quería más, levantó la blusa hasta dejar al descubierto su bikini. Hermione entendió lo que quería hacer, se llevo las manos al nudo que sostenía el bikini en el cuello y lo desato. Jaló los tirantes hacia abajo mostrando sus senos desnudos. Ron sintió una enorme excitación al ver los hermosos y firmes senos de Hermione. La beso apasionadamente y empezó a masajearlos con firmeza. Ella sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Ron se separó de ella y bajo su boca hasta lo senos de Hermione, se quedo un momento contemplándolos. Entonces saco la lengua y lamió uno de los erectos pezones de Hermione. Ella sintió como se estremecía toda ante esta acción. Ron empezó a dar lamidas más largas. Hasta que atrapo uno de los pezones con su boca y empezó a chuparlos. Para Ron era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado, eran suaves pero firmes al mismo tiempo.

Hermione acelero su respiración respirando por la boca pero sin cerrar los ojos para ver a Ron chupar sus senos, y de repente soltó un gemido.

-Aaaa…mmm…mmm-

Ante esto Ron ahora no sólo los chupaba, sino que los mordió suavemente, provocando que Hermione cerrara la boca para no gritar al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello de Ron acercándolo más a ella. Como Ron quería lo mismo, la tomó de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

Ron fue aminorando los besos hasta que sólo daba pequeños toques con su boca en todas partes y se apoyo su cabeza en los senos de Hermione como si fueran una almohada. Finalmente Hermione recupero su ritmo normal de respiración y de latidos, y acarició a la cabeza y los oídos de Ron.

-Ron…-le dijo para que volteara y Ron la miró a los ojos- Yo…te quería…decir que…

Ron se acerco más a la cara de Hermione y tomo sus manos como diciéndole que no tuviera miedo.

-Me gustas…no…no sólo eso…descubrí que…-le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir todo esto- llevó mucho tiempo…

-Enamorado de ti…-Ron completo la frase antes de que ella la terminara y le sonrió- yo también lo sentí hace tiempo…a decir verdad desde que saliste con Krum hace más de 2 años, pero era muy inmaduro para admitirlo.

Los dos se sintieron inmensamente felices cuando al fin pudieron confesar sus sentimientos y dejar de esconderse detrás de peleas.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron y lo besó, ahora era ella quien tenía el control de la boca de Ron. Se separó y Ron la levantó para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Señorita Granger- le dijo con un tono muy caballeroso mientras sonreía- ¿Aceptaría usted ser mi novia?

Hermione sonrío muchísismo y lo abrazó. Lo soltó y dijo.

-Acepto su propuesta Señor Weasley, jaja- le dijo casi soltando una carcajada.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Ron la cargo como si fuera su esposa en la luna de miel y la llevó a su habitación. Harry estaba profundamente dormido, hasta roncaba. Ron la colocó en su cama y después se acostó detrás de ella, se cubrieron y la abrazó por la cintura acercando su nariz a su cabello para poder olerlo hasta dormirse. Finalmente sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Hasta ahora el lemon está muy leve, pero ira aumentando en cada capítula.

Ahorita le verdad está muy curso jajaja.

Muchas gracias, bye.


	4. Guardalo en secreto

_Capitulo 4. Guárdalo en secreto_

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio no recordaba dónde se encontraba pues no reconocía en lugar y aún veía un poco borroso. Se dio cuenta de que su cabeza no estaba en una almohada, más bien sentía algo duro en su mejilla. ¿Se acostaría en el piso? Finalmente logro abrir bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima del pecho de alguien. De pronto todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza de golpe.

Su sueño de besar a Ron se había cumplido, y no sólo eso que la había tocado, pero no de una manera vulgar sino tierna y romántica. Y después…se había vuelto su novia. Ahora recordaba que estaba en cama de Ron porque habían dormido juntos, sin hacer nada más claro. Pero ahora Ron estaba acostado bocarriba y Hermione estaba recargada en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo.

Se asustó ante la idea de que su madre entrara en cualquier momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando recordó que la familia de Ron había pasado la noche en la casa de los gemelos. Entonces sólo sintió felicidad, en verdad era novia de Ron, ya no tenía que ocultar nada, era libre para gritarlo al mundo.

-Ejeeeeemmm…..-

De pronto Hermione escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta y se volteo rápidamente. Vio a Harry sentado al borde de su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándola pícaramente. Por un momento ella olvido que Ron y Harry compartían habitación y se sintió muy apenada.

-Haa..a..rry…-dijo taratamudeando-yo….y…oo…

Pero Harry alzó una mano para pedirle que parara.

-¿Se tardaron mucho no creen?-preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-No es lo que tu crees- le dijo rápidamente ella creyendo que Harry se refería a algo más.

-Es exactamente lo que yo creo-dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- Al fin son novios ¿no?

Hermione suspiró aliviada, bajo la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

-SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-grito Harry provocado que Ron volviera a levantarse sobresaltado. Esta vez fue Harry quien saltó en la cama de Ron y lo abrazo.

-Ya era hora ¿no?- le dijo alborotándole el pelo- Pero que lento eres con las mujeres, te tardaste años en declarártele.

Ron apenas y podía comprender que pasaba, todavía no despertaba bien. Pero cuado volteo y vio a Hermione a su lado en la cama, recordó la dicha de la noche anterior. E ignorando a Harry la abrazó cómo si no la hubiera visto en muchos años. Y antes de que nadie dijera nada la beso apasionadamente.

-Hey, hey,hey,hey-dijo Harry saliendo de la cama- aquí estoy yo, esperen a que salga la menos por favor.

Los novios voltearon a verlo sonrientes.

-Bueno yo nada más quería felicitarlos-dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta como si estuviera asustado- me alegro mucho por ustedes, estuve esperando que sucediera desde hace mucho tiempo-y dirigiendo una última mirada a la pareja salió de la habitación.

Ron seguía sin soltar a Hermione. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa traviesa y empujándola contra la cama quedó totalmente encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Hermione empezó a reír, pues era muy cosquilluda. Cuando Ron vio que ya casi se quedaba sin aliento dejo de hacerle cosquillas y la miró tiernamente a los ojos mientras ella respiraba agitadamente. Ron comenzó a besar toda su cara, ella sólo cerró los ojos. Recordó lo que habían hecho en la noche y se separó un poco de ella. Miró su pecho que se transparentaba un poco a través de la tela. Deslizó su mano delicadamente hacia su seno y lo apretó un poco mientras ella soltaba un gemido.

-¿Te gustó anoche?-le preguntó Ron coquetamente.

-Me encantó mi amor- le dijo ella con el mismo tono- Ojala que lo podamos repetir…e incluso ir un poco más allá.

A Ron estas solas palabras lo excitaron. No podía creer que Hermione la chica más correcta que conocía le estuviera diciendo eso. Ni Hermione sabía de dónde había salido eso, al parecer Ron sacaba su lado pervertido jajaja.

Pero no se lo pedía por simple calentura, sino porque lo amaba con toda su alma y esa era una de las maneras en que se lo demostraría.

-Me parece muy bien-le dijo con tono travieso- pero será en una ocasión más íntima ¿Te parece?

-Claro que sí- dijo Hermione dándole un fugaz beso en la boca.

-Oye Hermione, ¿Crees que debamos decírselo a todos?- preguntó Ron con una duda en la cara.

-Pues…yo supongo que sí ¿Tú que piensas?

-La verdad estaba pensando en esperar un poco, ya sabes para hacerlo más divertido.-propuso Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione pensó que no era necesario esconder su relación a los demás. Pero al mismo tiempo la propuesta de Ron le pareció bastante entretenida e interesante. Si no le decían nada a los demás todo tendría un poco más de secretismo y le agregaría pasión a su relación. Pues tendrían que verse a escondidas.

-¿Sabes qué? Me parece buena idea.

Ron se quedó totalmente asombrado, esperaba que Hermione lo cacheteara por la simple proposición. Pero se alegró al oír a Hermione aceptar la idea.

-Pero sólo por un tiempo ¿eh Ronnie?- ella pensó que su gran amor necesitaba un bello apodo- no puede ser toda la vida.

-Claro yo lo sé…Hermy-ella también necesitaba un apodo.

Este esta un poco cortito, pero sólo es para que vean como todo va a empezar a subir de tono jaja.

Bye.


	5. El mejor día

_Capitulo 5. El mejor día_

Casi a mediodía llegaron los padres de Ron junto con Ginny. Abrieron la puerta pero Ron y Hermione lograron separar sus manos y alejarse un poco del otro ya que estaban sentados en el sillón. Trataron de poner su mejor cara de indiferencia y fingieron sonreír cuando la señora Weasley apareció.

-¡Hola muchachos!-los saludó alegremente-¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

-Muy bien mamá-le dijo Ron tratando de no mostrar mucha emoción. Estuvo muy…tranquila.

-Que bueno, luego tienen que ir a conocer la casa de Fred y George es muy bonita, incluso creo que más grande que ésta. Supongo que no han desayunado ¿verdad? Así que les prepararé algo de comer.

-Por cierto en tres días todos los miembros de la Orden van a venir- les anunció el señor Weasley.

-¿Y por qué papá?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Pues es una celebración- contestó- a decir verdad es una celebración para Harry-

-¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó el trío al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero si la pregunta ofende!-dijo el señor Weasley- Es una fiesta para honrar a nuestro más grande héroe.

Harry se puso rojísimo y murmuro- _No es necesario señor Weasley_-

-No seas modesto Harry, te lo mereces-esta vez fue Hermione quien habló mientras se paraba y se colocaba atrás del sillón muy cerca de Ron que también estaba detrás de él recargado en el respaldo

-Una fiesta no te caería nada mal amigo-le dijo a Harry. Como en ese momento todos pusieron su atención en Harry tratando de convencerlo de que aceptara la fiesta, Ron aprovechó y puso su mano en la espalda de Hermione muy cerca de su trasera. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al notar la mano de Ron. Éste bajo más la mano hasta tenerla completamente del lado izquierdo del trasero de Hermione, ella trató de no mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa. Ron decidió entonces apretarlo un poco, era suave pero firme a la vez. Ambos sintieron como la temperatura subía a medida de que Ron apretaba y acariciaba con más fuerza. Antes de que pasara algo, Ron la soltó como si nada hubiera pasado. Volteo a ver a Hermione y sonrieron. No estaba bien hacer eso en público y menos con sus padres ahí, pero era exactamente eso lo que volvía todo más sensual y excitante.

Harry finalmente aceptó que se realizara la fiesta en su honor, pero se tendría que hacer en la nueva casa de los gemelos pues la Madriguera era muy pequeña para tantos invitados.

Llegaron a la casa tres días después muy temprano para arreglar todo lo de la fiesta. Cuando mandaban a Hermione o a Ron por algo que se encontraba muy lejos uno u otro se ofrecía a ayudar. Y cuando estaban seguros de que nadie los veía se miraban y sin siquiera decir nada se atraían casi con violencia y se besaban con pasión. Ya no era sólo con los labios, sino que las lenguas se enredaban e incluso las sacaban para lamer totalmente los labios del otro. Y no paraban ahí, no dejaban de acariciarse un solo segundo. Ron recordó la sensación de tocar el trasero de Hermione así que lo repitió. Como ella estaba contra la pared, tomó una de sus piernas y la levantó para poder acariciarlo. Hermione también deseaba tocar el suyo, así que separó sus labios y empezó a besar furiosamente le cuello de Ron al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de él. Lo apretó y lo sintió increíblemente duro, lo apretó con más fuerza mientras sus cuerpo se pegaban más. Ahora era Ron quien respiraba acelerdamente y gemía.

-Hermy…Hermy…aaaaaaahh…aaahhh- de pronto sintió como algo entre sus pantalones cobraba vida-No…espera…-una parte sabía que debía separarse y otra le decía que no se detuviera. Finalmente una ganó y se retiro rápidamente. –Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir…tú sabes-agregó mientras se miraba el pantalón.

Ella comprendió de inmediato y no se molestó, más bien lo miró con ternura y le dijo-Está bien Ronnie yo lo entiendo. Será mejor que regresemos- le dijo y le dio u fugaz beso en la boca.

Cada quien regresó por separado y continuaron arreglando la casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ambos querían continuar con lo que habían dejado desde hace 4 días, una pasión y lujuria iba creciendo sin control dentro de ellos. Aún sin haberse dicho nada ambos sabían que aquella noche saciarían ese deseo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era de noche y todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Se había pedido que fueran elegantes. Los hombres llevaban traje y las mujeres un vestido. Cuando Ron vio a Hermione se quedo sin aliento. Llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco, son los hombros al descubierto, muy entallado con un escote que hacía que sus pechos se levantarán y se juntaran mientras se abultaban (había escogido ese vestido a propósito). También Hermione se quedo sin habla Ron estaba guapísimo con su traje oscuro y su camisa negra también (la volvían loca los hombres vestidos de negro), llevaba el pelo hacia atrás pero no relamido y la barba de 3 días, se veía simplemente apetitoso. Definitivamente esa sería su noche.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban ahí y no paraban de felicitar a Harry a demás de querer tener una pequeña plática con él. Ron se imaginó que él ya estaba al borde de la desesperación porque lo que realmente quería era ir con Ginny para pedirle que volvieran a ser novios. Ron no podía estar más feliz con él a demás Harry le había pedido permiso para poder regresar con ella y Ron le dio el permiso sin problemas. Sabía que Ginny no podía ser feliz con nadie más y sabía lo mucho que quería volver con Harry ahora que la guerra había terminado.

Empezó una canción muy lenta, así que Ron se acerco a Hermione.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza señorita?-le dijo muy cortésmente mientras le tendía una mano.

-Por su puesto caballero-respondió divertida tomando su mano.

Ron la llevó hasta un sitio más o menos oscuro y aislado para bailar sin que nadie los molestara. Tomo su mano delicadamente y con la otra rodeó su cintura dejándola muy cerca de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Su táctica funciono pues una vez más Hermione quedó hipnotizada y totalmente perdida en sus ojos mientras bailaban. Sentían un fuerte deseo por besarse pero se controlaron porque en cualquier momento alguien podría aparecer. La canción parecía durar por siempre y el tiempo corría muy lentamente y a cada segundo parecía que el deseo aumentaba.

Decidieron que no podían soportarlo más y buscaron un lugar más íntimo. Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano encontraron a Harry y a Ginny besándose apasionadamente en una esquina, lo que les indicó que ya eran novios de nuevo.

-Mira eso-dijo Ron señalando a la pareja-Creo que mi hermana y Harry se nos adelantaron.

-Es cierto- le dijo Hermione y se acercó un poco a su oído- creo que deberíamos tratar de ganarles ¿no?- no podía evitar ser así al estar tan cerca de Ron.

Ron le apretó la mano para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Así que entraron a la casa, de alguna manera (mágica obviamente) la casa era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Buscaron una habitación adecuada, y decidieron ir a la habitación de Hermione ya que nadie pensaría que ella pudiera hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer.

Hermione entró primero y Ron cerró la puerta con seguro. A penas la había cerrado jaló a Hermione que se encontraba de espaldas a él. La giró para que se recargara en la puerta y se pegó a su cuerpo. Permanecieron un momento así contemplando sus rostros, sintiendo sus alientos y la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y tomó la nuca de Ron para besarlo. No era un beso tierno y lento, sino lleno de pasión, deseo y excitación. Sus leguas comenzaron a luchar y a saborear cada rincón de sus bocas. Se separaron para tomar aire.

Se quedaron viendo mientras recuperaban el aliento y Ron decidió que necesitaba más acción que sólo besos. Empezó a besar el lóbulo de ella para después dar mordiscos en su cuello. Lo que provocó que Hermione soltara pequeños gemidos. Ron saco la lengua y lamió el cuello y sus oídos, ella ya no podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, había caído ante Ron. Empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros para darle pequeños besos en alrededor de ellos, ella sólo cerraba los ojos y acariciaba el cabello de Ron.

Ron continuó bajando hasta llegar a llegar a la parte visible de sus senos, al igual que con sus hombros, Ron daba pequeños besitos en la parte alta de esos hermosos senos. Después empezó a lamerlos como si fueran un helado y metió la lengua donde los pechos de Hermione se juntaban. Le metió lo más profundo que pudo haciendo que ella subiera el pecho de placer. Hermione estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pues sentía que sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Hermione apoyó sus dos manos en el pecho de Ron y lo alejo de ella, al principio él pensó que se había molestado. Pero al ver la mirada llena de deseo de Hermione borró ese pensamiento de su mente. Ella se acercó con una actitud muy seductora empujándolo hacia la cama con una sola mano. Lo aventó y él quedo sentado al borde de la cama. Permaneció parada enfrente de él mientras Ron admiraba su cuerpo desde un buen punto de vista. Hermione pasó una de sus piernas por las de Ron de manera sensual.

-Te…- dijo mientras pasaba la pierna- amo Ronnie- completó al pasar la otra pierna y quedar totalmente sentada en Ron que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Jamás creyó que Hermione pudiera llegar a hacer eso, no la Hermione responsable, educada y tímida que él conocía. Aunque no le importaba conocer un poco más a fondo a esa Hermione seductora y atrevida.

Hermione le cerró la boca con un beso y luego pasó a besar su cuello. Después sujetó el lóbulo con sus dientes mientras lo chupaba, ahora era Ron quien se sentía desfallecer. Regresó a sus labios y quitó el saco de Ron para después comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de Ron. Cuando al fin terminó pasó la camisa por sus hombros para quitarla y admirar su torso desnudo. Era perfecto, todo estaba perfectamente marcado, sin exagerar, a Hermione nunca le había gustado tanto el quiddittch como ahora. Lo volvió a tomar por la nuca y daba largo y profundos chupetones, que hicieron que Ron se estremeciera y la pegará a su cuerpo; Hermione entendió que había encontrado una zona muy sensible. Por un momento la razón regresó a Ron y pensó que esos chupetones se marcarían al día siguiente, pero lo olvido cuando sintió una mordida en el cuello.

Con los mordiscos en la nuca, le cercanía del cuerpo de ella y el hecho de que estaba rozando su miembro, Ron comenzó a excitarse y a respirar muy rápido. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de Hermione y lo apretó atrayéndola más a él. Trató de subir un poco su vestido para tocarla directamente, logro levantarlo muy lentamente y se encuentró con que ella sólo lleva una fina tanga. Guau, era increíble sentir esa firme pero tersa piel en sus manos que provocaban que ella lo mordiera más fuerte y acariciara sus pezones, que se ponían duros con esos roces.

Hermione dejó su nuca y volvió a besar su boca con ternura, mientras Ron con una mano empezó a bajar el cierre en la espalda del vestido de ella. Cuando el vestido estaba lo suficientemente flojo se separaron mientras Ron empiezó a bajarlo para dejar al descubierto los senos de ella. Él los miró como si fuera la primera vez que los hubiera visto. En ese momento decide que ya es necesario empezar a excitar a Hermione para la acción.

Sacó la punta de la lengua y dio pequeños toques en el pezón de Hermione, quien cerró los ojos conteniendo un gemido. Ron atrapó todo el pezón y lo chupó, y después lo soltó para repetir esta acción muchas veces, Hermione tomó la cabeza de Ron y la atrajo más a ella para profundizar las caricias. Mientras hacía esto, Ron metió la mano bajo el vestido de Hermione buscando la entrepierna. Encontró la tanga y la retiró con delicadeza para acariciar la vagina de Hermione.

-aaaaaaaa..aa..mmm- ella se separó para dejar salir un gemido pues la mano de Ron se sentía deliciosa en esa zona. Él empezó a sentir como se humedecía así que besó con más fuerza sus senos y acarició toda su vagina: los labios, el clítoris y metió dos de sus dedos un poco.- AAAAAHHHH!!...Ron…sigue…así…así…SIIIII-Hermione se sentía fuera de control cuando Ron metió los dedos y empezó a moverlos en círculos- más…más adentro, por favor, más!!- a Ron le fascinaba verla a si y le encantaba la suavidad y la humedad que sentía.

Ron obedeció, no los metió mucho por medio a lastimarla, pero si aceleró el ritmo. Cuando sintió que ella empezaba a tener pequeñas contracciones se detuvo. Miró a Hermione que estaba muy agitada, roja y sudorosa, pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ella se sentía inmensamente agradecida y complacida por lo que Ron acababa de hacer y decidió compensarlo. Tomó las manos de Ron y las puso en la cama para que se pudiera sostener. Llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón y bajo la cremallera mientras pegaba sus senos al pecho de Ron para sentirlo y hacer movimientos circulares al frotar los pezones de ambos. En verdad que la sensación de los senos calientes en su pecho frío lo volvían loco. Ron se levantó un poco de la cama sujetándola para que ella le pudiera quitar el pantalón y los boxers. Hermione bajó le bajó de un rápido movimiento los pantalones, lo cual asombró mucho a Ron.

-Y eso que apenas estoy empezando-le dijo ella, evidentemente se había dado cuenta del asombro de Ron. Si eso era sólo el principió, Ron ya se moría de ganas por ver lo que seguía.

Esta vez empezó a bajar los boxers con mucho cuidado admirando cada detalle. Le encantó ver el vello rojizo y enchinado de Ron, se detuvo y tomó unos pocos vellos y los jaló con delicadeza. Ron no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir ante esta acción. Hermione continuó con su tarea, y se sonrojó un poco al ver como se empezaba a asomar el miembro de Ron. Pero siguió hasta quitar esa prenda del camino. Ron estaba totalmente desnudo ante ella.

-Eres bellísimo- le dijo con una mirada tierna y luego bajo su vista hasta su miembro y todo pensamiento tierno desapareció de su mente, en verdad era grande. Ron se sonrojo muchísimo, así que Hermione decidió que debían estar en las misma condiciones.

Se levantó de las piernas de Ron y se quedó parada ante él mirándolo a los ojos y con el vestido medio caído. Llevó una de sus manos al cierre del vestido y terminó de bajarlo para dejarlo caer completamente ante la mirada atónita de Ron. Pero aún faltaba una prenda más, así que se la quitó muy sensualmente. Era ella quien ahora se sintió enrojecer un poco, pues estaba totalmente desnuda ante Ron. Pero el no sentía pena sino admiración y excitación, no había palabras para describir el cuerpo de Hermione, excepto tal vez "perfecto"; como todo lo que ella hacía y era.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto- le dijo Ron mientras la atraía hacía él tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que se volviera a sentar en él. Ambos se estremecieron al contacto directo de sus cuerpos.-Eres…perfecta- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Estas palabras hicieron un gran efecto en Hermione y se lanzó contra sus labios.

Ron pegó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo contra el de Hermione acariciando todo lo que podía. Hermione recordó que quería agradecer a Ron lo que había hecho hace un rato, así que empezó a pasar su mano suavemente por el torso de Ron y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Ron se separó para ver el recorrido que hacía Hermione, no sabía si sentir pena o emoción por lo que iba a suceder. Por su parte Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa y atrevida por querer hacer eso, pero decidió continuar. Primero sólo acarició su miembro al tiempo que Ron tragaba saliva por le roce. Después rodeó tímida y lentamente su miembro con sus dedos, el cual ya se sentía duro y caliente, Ron respiraba rápidamente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hermione se armó de valor y empezó a mover su mano lentamente de arriba abajo. Ron puso sus manos en la cama para no caer y cerró los ojos. Hermione aceleró le ritmo pues le gustaba ver la expresión de placer en la cara de Ron, a demás de que su miembro estaba cada vez más duro, caliente y grande. Hermione movió su mano lo más rápido que podía.

-dios!!...sí, hemy sí…se siente..aaah!!...más rápido, más rápido- Ron apenas y podía hablar y tenía los ojos entreabiertos- aah…aaa…mmmmm…sigue por favor…no pares…aaaaaaah!!! No pares!!-

Hermione intentó acelerar el ritmo mientras Ron ya no gemía sino que gritaba como si estuviera herido y no hacía nada para evitarlo. En su excitación Ron tomó a Hermione de la nuca y la besó para ahogar sus gritos. Cuando Hermione sintió su miembro muy grande y que palpitaba mucho, lo soltó no quería que Ron se viniera. Ron no protestó porque el tampoco quería venirse todavía, pero si aumentó la pasión de lo besos hasta que ya no sabías de quien era la cabeza.

Ron se dejo caer en la cama y se giró para quedar encima de Hermione. Se separó de ella y la miró como preguntándole si quería hacer aquello. Hermione entendió perfectamente, asintió, lo besó tiernamente y entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Ron para facilitarle la tarea. Ron no quería hacerle daño, tomó su miembro con su mano y lo rozo contra la entrada de su vagina para humedecerla. Era una sensación deliciosa para Hermione así que se acercó lo más que pudo a él dándole a entender que la penetrara. Ron comenzó a penetrarla muy lentamente para que no sintiera dolor, a pesar de esto Hermione sí sintió el dolor pero no dijo nada y trató de no mostrarlo. Cuando la mitad del miembro ya estaba adentro Hermione ya no sentía dolor, sino un gran placer.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Ron preocupado.

-No-contestó Hermione en un susurro-al contrario, por favor mételo ya!-le dijo muy excitada.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces y lo metió de un solo movimiento, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al mismo tiempo. Ron se sentía muy bien dentro de ella. Se quedaron un momento sin moverse recuperando el aliento. Pronto Ron empezó a moverse de atrás hacía delante pero despacio, así que Hermione se movió junto con él.

Ron aceleró las embestidas mientras la tomaba de la cintura pues su miembro se salía casi completamente en cada movimiento y volvía a salirse. Sus respiraciones y gemidos iban casi saliendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te…te…te…gusta?- dijo Ron entre gemidos.

-sí…sí!!...más rápido…aaaaaaaaaahhh!!mmm…sigue, sigue..

Ron obedeció y embistió más rápido y más duro al tiempo que besaba lo senos de Hermione que se haya al borde de la locura. Ron sintió que no aguantaría mucho más, se levantó y arqueo la espalda.

-Hermy…Hermy…Hermy…Te amo- no podía dejar de repetir su nombre.

-Rooon…ay Ron…Ron…te…amo-

La velocidad era increíble, pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar todavía. Ron tenía a Hermione agarrada por sus muslos y trasero, mientras que ella apretaba las sábanas en sus manos tratando de aguantar un poco más.

De pronto llegaron al orgasmo juntos, la vagina de ella se contrajo alrededor de su miembro y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza; mientras que él sentía como disparaba chorros dentro de ella, derramándose y sintiéndose en el cielo. Gritaron sus nombres y gimieron juntos.

-AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Mmmmmmm AAAAAAAHHH!!!

Terminaron rendidos, Ron salió con cuidado de ella y se recostó en sus pechos. Se quedaron así para volver a normalizar su respiración, mientras hermione acariciaba el cabello de Ron. Él se levantó para cobijar a Hermione junto con él. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y sintió cómo su corazón aún latía con fuerza.

-Te amo Hermy- le dijo Ron cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Ronnie- dijo Hermione- Muchas gracias

-Fue un placer señorita Weasley- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-En verdad fue maravilloso. Fue como…ir al cielo pero con la persona que amas y poder regresar a la Tierra.

Ron la besó y se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura. Hermione finalmente se quedo dormida, así que se levantó lo más despacio que pudo tratando de no despertarla. Se cambió y se asomó fuera de la habitación, no se oía ruido lo que significaba que la boda se había terminado. Ron sabía que su familia estaría tan cansada que no se molestaron en buscarlo. Se dirigió a su cuarto, que compartía con Harry. Lo encontró dormido, se fue a la cama sin cambiarse, pues estaba muy cansado. Durmió con una sonrisa en la boca, pues había tenido el mejor día de su vida.

Continuara……….


	6. De regreso a Howgarts

**Hola a todos!! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya saben cosas de la escuela, un examen de admisión****, inicio de calses y muchas salidas con amigos jajaja xD.**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews!!!**

**Por cierto todo lo que esté en cursivas son pensamientos**

_Capitulo 6. De vuelta a Howgarts_

_¿Habrá sido un sueño….?_

Fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se sentía muy cansada pero a la vez satisfecha, feliz y llena por dentro. Esperaba sentir algo o alguien a su lado, pero cuando estiró la mano, sólo sintió su cama. Aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados por lo cual veía todo muy borroso y no distinguía si había alguien a su lado. Trataba de recordar que era lo que la hacía sentir tan feliz, sentía una enorme paz interior, como si acabará de hacer algo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero a demás eso era lo correcto de hacer. Esa cama tan como cómoda la invitaba a dejar de pensar, seguir durmiendo y a olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Cambió su posición y quedó viendo hacia la pared de su habitación, bajó la mirada y encontró su vestido tirado en el suelo, sin doblar, vaya que se había enamorado de ese vestido desde la primera vez que lo vio y no dudo en comprarlo para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Siguió mirando el vestido y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué estaba el vestido en el suelo? Ella solía ser muy cuidadosa con sus cosas y no las dejaba tiradas por ahí. De pronto una imagen vino a su mente…una mano bajaba el cierre de su vestido y no era la de ella…después el vestido salía volando y aterrizaba del otro lado de la cama…

¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Ron le había quitado el vestido…claro!! Eso era…se lo había quitado porque la noche anterior…porque…ella…y él…habían…

-¡Oh por dios!-pensó Hermione, ella y Ron habían tenido sexo ayer…-No espera…había sido más que sólo sexo…hicimos el amor…-la preocupación de Hermione había desaparecido. Ella y Ron se habían unido de la manera más hermosa posible, ella sabía que no era cosa de una noche…esto podría ser para siempre. Y se imaginó cómo se vería en su vestido de novia y su boda con Ron, ah! Claro y unos hermosos hijos pelirrojos y otros castaños…- A ver…tranquila…ya te estás adelantando…apenas llevamos unos días de novios…-pensó Hermione tratando de calmar su imaginación. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que esto era sólo el principio de una hermosa relación… quizás un poco pasional también jeje.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y Ginny o la sra. Weasley podrían entrar en cualquier momento…era mejor vestirse.

_En la habitación de Harry y Ron_

Ron seguía dormido profundamente, todavía soñando con la noche anterior. Harry ya se había levantado desde temprano, y no esperaba ver a Harry en su cama, el pensaba que pasaría la noche con Hermione. Pero luego recordó que todos los Weasley estaban ahí y si los encontraba juntos……bueno mejor no imaginárselo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ver a Ron dormido, tuvo que contener una carcajada al notar que Ron dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-O tuvo una buena noche o tiene un bonito sueño-pensó Harry- o los dos….jajaja.

Dejó a Ron dormir un rato más y fue a cambiarse. Se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos y en eso un rayo de Sol entró por la ventana dando directamente en los ojos de Ron lo cual hizo que se despertara. Empezó a mover las manos como tratando de alejar lo que los había despertado.

-No, Hermione- dijo aún medio dormido-déjame dormir un poco más-

Ante esto Harry ya no pudo contener la risa, así Ron se terminó de despertar por completo.

-¿MMmmmmhh?... ¿Qué?- alcanzó a decir Ron, pues aún no podía abrir sus ojos por completo y por supuesto no podía articular bien las palabras.

-Bonito sueño ¿no?-le preguntó Harry divertido.

-¿Qué, cuál sueño?- dijo Ron confundido.

-Pues… o soñabas muy bonito o te la pasaste muy bonito a noche- le contestó Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Ron ruborizándose.

-Uno, por la sonrisa de estupido que tenías mientras dormías y dos, por el color de tu cara en este momento-

Ron no pudo decir nada y solo sintió como su cara se ponía todavía más roja.

-Pero…como estamos hablando de Hermione, la chica más santa e inocente que conocemos- dijo Harry- optare por que tenías un buen sueño-

Ron se volteo para no dar ninguna muestra de que Hermione ya no era nada santa e inocente, mejor dejemos a Harry con esa buena impresión de su novia. Sin embargo Harry alcanzó a ver la expresión de Ron antes de voltearse.

-NO PUEDE SER!!!!!- dijo Harry casi a gritos con los ojos y la boca muy abierta, eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.- Tu…y…ella…nooo!!...no pueden…eso es…increíble- apenas podía unir las ideas en su cabeza- pero…estamos hablando de Hermione- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé!- le dijo Ron también en voz baja- pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, no me pude resistir…tu sabes…

-Ok, creo que necesito pensar esto con calma…Ah!! Y una buena terapia también, seguro que me traumo después de esto- empezó a decir Harry dando vueltas por la habitación- Nunca voy a poder volver a ver a Hermione a la cara…tendré esa imagen en mi cabeza…

-Hey!! Lo interrumpió Ron molesto- saca esa imagen de tu cabeza, sólo yo puedo tenerla-

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Harry- bueno…pero dime, ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Qué tal que?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Pues cómo qué que!...eso…tener sexo

-Ahh!- ahora si lo entendía- pues…jeje- le daba pena decir que había sido lo mejor que le había pasado- pues…fue…yo creo…que el mejor día de mi vida- le dijo al fin un poco apenado.

- Guauuu!-Harry no sabía que decir-pues supongo que si amas a esa persona, pues puede ser algo muy bueno- Harry se quedó pensativo-mmm…espero que eso me pasé……algún día…con Gi….-Harry se detuvo al ver la cara de Ron, no era buena idea decirle eso al hermano de su novia, así que simplemente le sonrió.

Ron prefirió no reclamarle nada a su cuñado, mientras menos se enterará de esas cosas mejor…

Bajaron todos a desayunar, pero todavía faltaban Ginny y Hermione, pues también se entretuvieron platicando de lo ocurrido anoche. Ron dejó un lugar vació a lado de él esperando que Hermione se sentara a lado de él. Cuando las dos chicas bajaron finalmente, Ron se levantó y ante la mirada atónita de todos (en especial de sus padres) le dio a Hermione un apasionado beso de buenos días. Se separaron y voltearon a ver a la familia. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Harry y Ginny, fuera de eso todos tenían una cara de tontos como para tomarles una fotografía ( xD ). Hermione se sorprendió también, no esperaba eso de Ron. De pronto un grito de júbilo por parte de los gemelos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ellos corrían, rodearon la mesa y atraparon a su hermano menor en un abrazo tipo sándwich que le puso la cara blanca. Las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias, pero aún así Ron informó a toda su familia que Hermione y él ya eran novios. La más feliz fue desde luego la señora Weasley que casi llora de la emoción.

Gracias a esto, Ron y Hermione ya no tenían que esconderse. Obviamente no se besaban en frente de todos, pero si podían tomarse de las manos sin que nadie los mirara sospechosamente. Pero las miradas burlonas de los gemelos y Harry durarían poco, pues al día siguiente tendrían que partir a Hogwarts para concluir su último curso, bueno Ginny todavía debía cursar 2 años más.

Durante estos últimos días Ron y Hermione ya no tenían oportunidad de repetir lo de la noche de bodas de Bill y Fleur, y la verdad es que se morían por volverlo a hacer incluso querían experimentar un poco más. Tal vez de regreso a Hogwarts se presentaría la oportunidad…

Finalmente llegó el día y se encaminaron a King Cross por última vez, lo cual les produjo cierta nostalgia. Ya en el tren se sentían aún más triste pues sería su último viaje a Hogwarts en el expreso. Hermione veía hacia la ventana y admiraba los paisajes, incluso había olvidado sus deseos de repetir aquello con Ron. Él notó la expresión de tristeza de Hermione y tomo su mano para mostrarle su apoyo. Ella volteo y se alegró un poco al ver los ojos de Ron, se acercó un poco más a él, se recargó en su hombro y se quedó dormida el resto del viaje mientras Ron la abrazaba y también dormía. Que bueno que se durmieron porque sino habrían visto la lucha de bocas entre Harry y Ginny.

Cuando oscureció bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a su carruaje. En aquella oscuridad los deseos hace poco olvidados por Hermione renacieron y fueron casi imposible de ignorar cuando sintió la mano de Ron en su rodilla y tratando de meterse por debajo de su falda. Su respiración y su corazón se volvieron a acelerar, pero disimulo para que Harry y Ginny no sospecharan nada.

Bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron al castillo, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban y muchas cabezas voltearon a verlos y otros cuchicheaban. Pero a ellos ya no les importaban pues admitían abiertamente su amor.

Se sentaron en su mesa y mientras Mcgonagall daba su discurso como nueva directora, Ron seguía acariciando a Hermione por debajo de la falda.

-¡Ron, ya basta!- le dijo Hermione muy bajito enojada pero divertida a la vez.

-Perdón jeje, es que de verdad ya no me puedo aguantar…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco…pero no aquí…

-Oh ¿Entonces donde?- pregunto Ron con urgencia.

-Y yo que sé, no me preguntes esas cosas, escucha a la directora y ¡quita la mano de ahí!

Que bueno que en ese momento la comida había aparecido y todos hablaban o habrían escuchado eso último. Ron se olvidó por un momento de Hermione y empezó a comer como siempre, como si fuera un pobre muerto de hambre. A Hermione le alegró que Ron tuviera algo con que distraerse un rato, sin embargo ella seguía pensando en eso…_si hubiera un lugar…donde?donde?...ya lo pensaré en nuestra ronda como prefectos…_

La cena termino y la pareja acompaño a los de primer año a la sala común, mientras Harry y Ginny se iban por otro lado. Los dirigieron y les indicaron sus habitaciones. Después volvieron a salir para dar su ronda de prefectos.

Comenzaron a caminar por los oscuros pasillos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero sin tomarse de la mano. Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes, evitaban mirarse porque ambos sentían que ese podría ser el detonador de lo que ambos estaban necesitando. Siguieron caminando y no se encontraron ni una vez con algún otro prefecto.

_-¡Ron, ya deja de pensar en eso! Eres un pervertido, solo llevas unas horas fuera de casa y ya quieres…ehm?...abusar de ella. Bueno no abusar, pero ¿qué tal que ella no quiere que se repita tan pronto?_

_-¿Qué sucede contigo Hermione? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en eso? En verdad me creía un poco más inocente, pero al parecer Ron ha sacado un lado de mi que ni yo misma conocía._

_-Este seria el momento perfecto, no nos hemos cruzado con ninguno de los prefectos, claro que no lo haríamos a la mitad del pasillo, ¡¡ya sé!! Necesito buscar un baño…pero primero…_

Ron se acerco un poco más a Hermione y le pasó su brazo por los hombros. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero Ron sólo le sonrió con picardía. Ella desvió la mirada, esa sonrisa sólo la provocaba a hacer eso que no se debía hacer a la mitad de un pasillo. Siguieron caminando tratando de no mirarse, cuando giraron por un pasillo Ron empezó a bajar su mano lentamente por la espalda de Hermione, quien intentaba apartar todo pensamiento de su cabeza. El recorrido de Ron continuo hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo firmemente, ella sólo abrió mucho los ojos ante está acción pero no dijo nada. Como Ron vio que ella no respondía comenzó a masajear suavemente sus nalgas, ahora si que Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera…

Sin previo aviso Hermione hecho los brazos al cuello de Ron y lo beso apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua antes que Ron pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la tomó por la cintura y la empujó contra la pared. Entonces sí pudo responder con desesperación al beso, transmitiendo ese deseo que desde la cena lo atormentaba. Hermione por suerte entendió a la perfección, y para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo mordió el labio inferior de Ron haciendo que el se quedará un momento paralizado sintiendo como esa acción le fascinaba. Se separaron y se miraron con respiraciones muy agitadas, fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que había pasado una pierna por la cintura de Ron, al instante la bajo muerta de pena.

-Estás de acuerdo en que no podemos hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, pero tengo una idea, ven conmigo- la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Ron?... ¿qué buscas?- preguntó ella al ver que Ron miraba a todos lados.

-Un…baño- admitió ruborizándose.

Por un momento Hermione quiso gritar ¿UN BAÑO? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO RONALD? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU DECENCIA? Pero decidió no hacerlo, no era buena idea iniciar una pelea en ese momento, y a decir verdad el baño…pues le gustaba bastante le idea.

Ron temió que ella le soltará una cachetada y se fuera corriendo, pero por suerte ella se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-Mmmm…eso es excitante Ronnie- Ron tragó saliva al oír ese comentario tan poco común de Hermione y se detuvo pero sólo porque había encontrado un baño de hombres.

Cuando Ron iba a abrir la puerta, Hermione lo besó con pasión, pero él la apartó pues había escuchado un sonido raro del otro lado de la puerta.

-Espera… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron mientras abría la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero su pregunta fue respondida al instante. Cuando vio la escena quedo paralizado, la cara se le puso blanca y cerró la puerta rápidamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver… Ernie estaba sentado en los lavamanos con lo ojos cerrando, con la cara de Padma Patil entre las piernas. Ésta subía y bajaba mientras Ernie la toamaba de los cabellos y la empujaba más hacía él. Ron sólo alcanzó a escuchar…Oh sí…que bien lo mamas…menos mal…

-Creo que este está ocupado- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa.

-No somos los únicos con esa urgencia.

Siguieron caminando, Ron encontró otro baño rápidamente, pero antes de abrir la puerta se quedó escuchando atentamente para ver si ese baño no estaba ocupado también. Después de decidir que no se escuchaba nada, abrió la puerta ligeramente y asomo la cabeza, no había nadie. A penas iba a voltear para decirle a Hermione que podían pasar, cuando ella ya le había lanzado los brazos al cuello y lo besaba furiosamente.

_Así que ella tenía tantas ganas como yo…_

Ron la pegó contra una de las puertas del baño, mientras se besaban Ron empezó a acariciarla llevando sus manos de su cintura, pasando por sus caderas hasta sus muslos. Esto hacia que Hermione sintiera escalofríos con cada caricia. Ya no podía aguantar más el deseo. Así que con una mano trató de abrir la puerta del cubículo para que pudieran tener más privacidad. Ron casi cae sobre ella cuando la puerta se abrió subitamente, sin embargo ella seguía firmemente aferrada a su boca ante lo cual pensó que ella tenía aún más deseos de…eso…que incluso el mismo.

Ahora era Hermione la que tenía el control de la situación, tenía a Ron pegado contra la pared del cubículo, mientras pasaba sus manos por todo lo que podía tocar de Ron, aún con la ropa puesta, sus brazos, su cara, su cabello, su torso, su trasero, su verga…cada vez que pasaba las manos y apretaba ahí Ron gemía en su boca. Aunque en realidad no se estaban besando, más bien parecía una batalla de lenguas y podía decirse que Hermione iba ganando.

La verdad es que no quería terminar el beso (??? ), pero se separo de Ron y aún jadeante lo miro. Se veía increíblemente sexy con su cara colorada y llena de sudor, el pelo desordenado, y casi sin aliento.

-Hoy es mi turno Ron.

-¿Tu turno de qué?

Hermione se acerco a su oído y murmuro: -Mi turno de llevar el control Ronnie.

Y sin otra palabra le quitó la túnica a Ron, después empezó a desabrochar con desesperación los botones de su camisa, de hecho algunos terminaron desprendidos por la fuerza y la rapidez de las manos de Hermione. Después ella misma se quitó su túnica y se desabrochó la blusa sin dejar de mirar a Ron a lo ojos, que no hacia nada más que mirarla impactado. Cuando terminó de quitarse la falda volvió a lanzarse contra sus labios, mientras que Ron no podía hacer otra cosa que responderle con la misma furia, aunque no cabía en sí de la impresión. Hermione lo besaba con mucha lujuria y al mismo tiempo pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, varias veces rozaba su erección y en uno de esos momentos no sólo la rozó sino que le dio un fuerte apretón. Ron gimió en su boca y se separó para tomar aire.

Hermione se agacho para quitarle el cinturón y los pantalones, pero no se entretuvo mucho ya que se volvió a parar y antes de que Ron pudiera hacerlo se quitó el sostén y las panties, Ron se quedó pasmado ante el hecho de tener a Hermione desnuda, aunque ya la había visto así le gustaba contemplarla. Era justo como siempre se la había imaginado…con una pequeña cintura, unos senos redondos pero no muy grandes, al igual que sus caderas, piel tersa y suave. Aunque el no se la había imaginado un poco apiñonada, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

Hermione se pegó a su cuerpo, le encantaba sentir sus senos contra su pecho y como se le erizaban los pelos al rozarse sus pezones. Ella no apartaba su mirada de la suya, tomó una de las manos de Ron y la puso en su seno. Él empozó a acariciarlo y a pellizcar suavemente su pezón, ella sólo cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo.

Ron se inclino y tomo uno de sus dulces pezones en su boca, succionó y lamió mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la espalda para poder sostenerla mejor. Nunca se hartaría de su sabor y su textura, y deseo ser un bebé una vez más. Mientras tanto Hermione rozaba con la punta de los dedos el borde de los boxers de Ron hasta que finalmente se decidió, los bajo y dejó que cayeran al suelo, donde Ron los quitó con los pies.

Hermione separó la cabeza de Ron de su cuerpo, besó su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello, donde encontró un punto sensible casi en la nuca.

-Hermione…por favor me estás matando- le dijo mientras rozaba con insistencia su erección contra su muslo.

-Y eso que aún no has visto nada- le dijo al oído.

Hermione empezó a bajar aún besando su cuerpo, llegó a su pecho y mordió sus pezones a lo cual Ron respondió con un saltito. Continuó su recorrido dejando un rastro de beso por su torso. Ron respiraba más profundamente cuando entendió a donde se dirigía Hermione, no podía creer que Hermione fuera a hacer algo así…a lo mejor no era lo que el imaginaba…él no quería que ella hiciera algo forzadamente…pero otra parte de él lo deseaba intensamente…

Hermione introdujo su nariz en aquella mata de pelos rojizos y pasó su nariz por toda la extensión de su pene. En este punto Ron ya no podía apuntar el deseo y justo cuando menos lo esperaba, Hermione se metió la mitad de su erección en la boca.

-Hermy….aaaaahh- eso era de las mejores cosas que había sentido en su vida, la boca cálida de Hermione chupando y lamiendo todo lo que podía.

Hermione al fin había cumplido su sueño, le había costado mucho trabajo juntar valor para hacerlo, y creyó que sentiría un poco de asco, pero no, la verdad es que sabía muy bien. Y le gustaba saber que estaba llenado de placer a Ron, al fin una de sus fantasías se había cumplido, aunque todavía le faltaban muchas más.

Ron ya no podía controlar sus gemidos y su respiración, luego, como por instinto entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione y la presiono un poco más contra él, indicándole cuanto lo estaba disfrutando. Ante esto Hermione se introdujo un poco más su erección mordiéndola un poco.

-Si…por favor…sigue Hermy….aaaahh….aaaaaahhh…no…te detengas

Ron estaba tan excitado que su erección ya no podía estar más dura, incluso estaba golpeando su cadera contra su boca. Ella se sacó un poco su pene, y empezó a chupar sólo la punta y a pasar su lengua por el glande. Ron estaba a punto.

-Así…así…ya casi…chupalo más…así…muerdelo….oh si…me vengo….me…..aaaaaaahhhhhhhh….

Ron disparo chorros de un líquido amargo en la boca, Hermione trató de tragarlo todo, pero era demasiado y se le escapó gran parte de él y se chorreo en sus pechos. Levantó la cabeza para ver lo que había causado, Ron miraba al vacio y aún respiraba con dificultad sin contar que estaba perlado de sudor. Se levantó y pasó su lengua por sus labios limpiando lo que quedaba del semen.

-Mmmm…delicioso- le dijo seductoramente.

-Hermione…jamás te creí capaz de hacer eso

-Entonces no me conoces tan bien como creí.

Ron en verdad parecía tener una lucha interna, y Hermione no sabía bien que le quería decir. Tomó de nuevo su pene y lo masajeo con cariño para que volviera a ponerse duro.

-En verdad Hermione…esa……..-un silencio algo largo- fue la mejor mamada de mi vida- lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione sonrió picaramente- Gracias…espera… ¿La mejor? ¿Cuántas más te habían dado?- le pregunto fingiendo que estaba enojada.

-NO- dijo de prisa dándose cuenta de su error- lo que quiero decir…es que…me refiero a que- era muy difícil concentrarse pues Hermione no había dejado de acariciarlo- es muy diferente a que yo…ya sabes…yo solo…en las noches…pensando en ti…

Hermione dejó escapar una risita, nunca se imaginó a Ron haciendo eso y menos mientras pensaba en ella.

-Pues ya no necesitas hacer eso, me tienes aquí- lo empujó hasta que él quedó sentado en el retrete, Hermione le pasó las piernas por sus muslos, pero antes de sentarse comenzó a introducirse el pene muy lentamente en ella mientras él la tomaba por la cadera para ayudarla.

-Mmmmm….que rico se siente Ron..

-Un poco más Hermione…ya casi entra…aaaaaaahhh- los dos gimieron al sentirse conectados, está vez más profundamente que la vez anterior.

Apenas se conectaron empezaron moverse contra él otro. Hermione en verdad sentía como se lo clavaba hasta lo mas hondo. Ron sólo veía como los senos de Hermione bailaban al ritmo de sus empujones, se dio cuenta de que aún estaban llenos de su esencia por lo que empezó a lamerlos.

-Ron…clavamelo más…así….aahhh…aaaahhh- Ron la tomó aún más fuerte por la cadera y arremetió tan fuerte como pudo contra ella- ssiiii…aaahhh…por eso me gusta largooooo.

Hermione no sabía que la impulsaba a decir todo eso, se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba sacarlo.

-Que rico sabes mi amor- le dijo Ron mientras seguía chupando sus senos y al mismo tiempo metió la mano en su entrepierna y le acarició el clítoris. Hermione creyó que explotaría de placer, pero trató de resistir un poco más.

-Más rápido Ron…

-Dale más duro Hermy…que bien se siente…me….aaaaahhh…me encanta cogerte…

Ron esperaba que ella no le soltara una cachetada por decir eso, pero al contrario aceleró más sus movimientos. A Hermione en verdad le excitaban esas palabras.

-Sigue tocando Ron…pero….aaaaaahhh….más duro- Ron obedeció y presiono sus dedos fuertemente contra su clítoris haciendo que Hermione finalmente tuviera un orgasmo brutal.

-ROOOONNN…..SSIIIIII…..RROOOOONN-gritaba su nombre mientras se corría y se apoyaba en sus hombros para poder moverse mejor.

Ron tampoco pudo soportarlo más y se corrió por segunda vez en la noche, clavando su pene todavía más y haciendo que el orgasmo de Hermione durará todavía más.

Finalmente se detuvieron, juntaron sus cabezas y se miraron fijamente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Te amo- dijo Ron y después colocó un tierno beso en los labios de ella.

-Yo también te amo Ronnie…Regresemos a la sala común….


End file.
